


Break time

by TheGuiltyOnes (ThexDoctorsxWife)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Grinding, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm Sorry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i am tire of looking at it, i just like sin and god this was embarrassing because yikes, ill go in and edit it later, mc has a name, seven's real name mentioned (how long do i need to keep saying that??)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThexDoctorsxWife/pseuds/TheGuiltyOnes
Summary: Hana thinks Seven is in need a break.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a product of homework procrastination, my desire to work on my ability to write any type of sin, and my love for Seven.  
> Also, writing smut is hard af. I don't even know how many times I had to erase and rewrite something because of hand placement, mouth placement ect. Also, I'm not knowledgeable at all with this kind of stuff, so I probably messed up somewhere.  
> ~  
> Now that I've scared people away, you can proceed.

It starts like this: 

He’s working at his computer, lines of code flying across the screen, his fingers flying over the keys on his keyboard. His mouth moves as he mumbles random words as he concentrates on whatever job he currently was working on.

She watches him from the doorway of the computer room, her large brown eyes warm with affection and concern. He hasn’t eaten in a while (chips and pop don’t count, and will never count in her book) and she’s holding a plate with a sandwich on it as she wonders how he’ll react to her interrupting his work. Sometimes he ignores her, so involved in a world code and numbers that she can never be a part of. Sometimes he stops working and gives her his full attention, his lovely amber eyes full of fondness when he looks at her, his fingertips sly and eager as he traces them along her curves. 

Admittedly that’s the reaction she craves most. It’s been several nights spent without him, without his arms around her, without the solid, reassuring presence of his body beside her. She’s determined to bring him back to this world if only for a moment. 

Quietly she approaches him, setting the plate down before she trails her fingers over his shoulders, pressing down and squeezing in an attempt to ease the tension. The jerk of his body tells her that he’s entered this world and she is greeted by the face she loves most in this world. His red hair is messy and tangled, as always, and the scent of Honey Buddha Chips linger in the air. But it’s the way his honey eyes look – warm and sweet – that makes her sigh. 

“Darling,” she says as she cups his cheeks. “Will you please eat something? This disciple can’t have God Seven falling into bad eating habits again.”

He grins and curves his hands around her waist, spreading his legs apart slightly, urging her to step between them. His thumb strokes her waist, and though it’s innocent, she feels a sharp spark of desire curl in her stomach. 

Well, it has been a while since they’ve been intimate. Saeyoung’s work is demanding, and she understands, truly she does, but she misses him. 

“How lucky I am to have such a caring disciple.” He turns to press a kiss against her palm, lips lingering longer than is necessary for such a kiss. 

She kisses his forehead and says, “But I know I’m distracting you, so I’ll just go now.”

She turns but is stopped by the touch of his hand wrapping around her wrist. Startled, she stops and whirls around to face him, questions in her brown eyes. 

“You are a distraction,” He admits. “But a very cute distraction.” 

He tugs her towards him with a smile she is very familiar with. It’s not an innocent smile but one that says he’s going to do something naughty.  
With blushing cheeks and a grin of her own, she settles in his lap, a knee on either side of his, her arms loosely draped around his neck. He snakes his hands under her shirt, spreading his fingers against the warmth of her back. His lips pepper kisses along her neck, teeth lightly scraping against her flesh. 

“Ahh, Saeyoung” she gasps when she feels his tongue against her skin, her fingers curling in his red hair. “Shouldn’t you go back to work?”

“Yes, but I think a break is in order. And besides,” He pushes his hips up, rubbing against her, “haven’t you always yelled at me for not taking breaks? I am only doing what you’ve told me to do.”

“A break, hmm?” she slowly rolls her hips, biting her lower lip at the sensation. She’s glad she decided to wear a skirt today for the only barriers between them are her underwear and Saeyoung’s thin sweatpants. 

“Ngh…Hana” He moans low in his throat, his fingers moving to grip her hips. 

The friction of his cock against her clit has her burying her face against his neck, her moans soaking his skin. Her hands clutch at his shoulders as he moves her across his erection. She marks the skin near his jaw with her lips, her teeth, red marks blooming against pale skin. Pleasure builds in her stomach when he slips between her folds, the cotton friction of her panties and his sweats a pleasant sensation. 

Impatient hands tug at the fabric of her sweater, and she is quick to remove the offending article of clothing, baring her bra covered chest to his heated gaze. Skillful fingers skirt along the edges of her lacy red bra, shivers wracking her body at the teasing touches. “Saeyoung, don’t tease” she pleads when those fingers brush against her sensitive skin once more. 

With deft hands, he unhooks her bra, drags the straps down her arms, and throws the undergarment somewhere across the room. His hands immediately come up to cup and squeeze her breasts, expertly rolling her nipples between his fingers. He pinches and tugs, delighting in the faces she makes. He removes a hand only to replace it with his mouth sucking her breast, her back arching slightly.

“F-fuck, fuck, Saeyoung. I’ve missed this” her voice is thick with lust and her impending orgasm. Her hips pick up speed. 

He releases her nipple with a lewd pop, moving his hands down to curve near her ass. “I’ve missed watching your face as you come,” he says with a dark look in his eyes.

 _Oh fuck_.

It’s the way he says that his voice low and husky, that has her undulating her hips, her mouth messily colliding against his as she pushes towards the edge of a cliff. The tension coiled in her stomach reaches a breaking point, and she falls apart in his arms. 

The cool air of the room hits her skin goosebumps breaking along her body. Huddling closer, Hana sighs in contentment as Saeyoung runs his hands up and down her back.

“I think I should start taking more breaks if that’s how they’re going to end.”


End file.
